Mémoire
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Kenangan terlupakan, tetapi perasaan tidak.


Lelaki itu berjalan seperti biasanya menuju ke belakang bar. Ia berhenti dan menatap lorong di depannya. Tatapannya kosong menunggu kedua tamunya datang—siapapun itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan lambat. Decim—nama lelaki berambut putih itu—menggerakkan tangannya dan sontak dentingan piano terdengar mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Dimainkan oleh sosok wanita berbalut gaun biru.

Dengan diiringi alunan lagu yang berirama sendu, Decim masih saja bergeming. Namun kemudian pupilnya bergerak, melirik ke arah samping, di mana sebuah sosok wanita lainnya duduk diam di kursi kayu.

Ting!

Decim bisa mendengar suara lift yang terletak di balik lorong. Ia bersiap, menunggu jiwa manusia yang harus ia hakimi.

.

Mémoire

.

.

.

[Death Parade belongs to Yuzuru Tachikawa]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Yo, Decim!"

Tampak seorang wanita berjalan menghampiri bar. Ia tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Decim yang tidak bereaksi.

"Tidak mengira aku yang akan datang?" tanya wanita berambut putih kebiruan itu. Ia duduk di depan meja bar masih dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Tidak, Nona-sama." jawab Decim, nadanya datar. "Saya tidak dikirimi ingatan sebelum Anda datang. Jadi dipastikan bukan jiwa manusia yang datang kemari."

"Heeh, begitu," gumam Nona pelan. Ia memandang ke bawah, berpikir tentang sesuatu. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, memandang Decim. "Nah, selagi aku disini, buatkan aku sesuatu, ya, Decim?"

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar." jawab Decim.

Tangan lelaki itu dengan cekatan mencampur beberapa jenis liquid, sementara Nona hanya menatapnya datar. Ia menopangkan kepalanya ke satu tangan.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, untuk apa Anda datang kemari?"

Hening cukup lama sebelum Nona menjawab. "Tidak ada alasan khusus—hanya mengecek." Iris ungunya tertuju pada sosok wanita tidak jauh dari mereka. Sosok itu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Wajah cantiknya dibuat begitu mirip dengan aslinya. Bibirnya melengkung sedikit ke atas membentuk senyum kosong.

Dingin dan kaku. Boneka wanita berambut hitam itu penuh kehampaan.

"Kau membuat bonekanya," kata Nona, masih dengan nada datar yang sama. "Hakim tidak seharusnya mengingat orang yang telah dihakiminya."

"Tapi saya tidak ingin melupakannya." jawab Decim. Raut wajahnya berubah sedikit.

Decim tidak lupa. Ia belum lupa. Ia masih bisa mengingat wanita berambut hitam ini. Decim masih mampu mengingatnya.

"Silakan."

Decim menaruh gelas berisi liquid berwarna biru jernih ke atas meja. Nona meraihnya dan menenggak isinya dengan antusias. Sementara Decim hanya diam dan melihat.

"Enak seperti biasa, Decim." puji Nona yang langsung menghabiskan minumannya.

"Terima kasih."

Nona meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap Decim. Alisnya berkerut. "Ada apa?"

Decim sepertinya sedang menutupi ekspresi sedih yang sebenarnya tersurat begitu jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nona-sama." jawab Decim datar.

Nona menaikkan satu alisnya tidak percaya. Ia mendorong gelasnya ke arah Decim dan dengan gerakan tangannya ia menyuruh Decim mengisi gelasnya lagi. Decim menurut dan kembali mengisi penuh gelas itu.

"Ada yang mau kau ucapkan, Decim?" Nona menyesap minumannya. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku tentang apapun, tentang wanita itu."

"Saya—" Decim berhenti sesaat. "Saya berharap ia lebih bahagia sekarang. Saya...tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi."

Decim memandang boneka yang dibuatnya menyerupai wanita itu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum—paling tidak.

"Ia pasti akan bahagia." Nona memutuskan untuk menghibur sedikit. Atensinya juga tertuju pada boneka itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Decim tenggelam dalam memorinya. Ingatan tentang wanita itu masih ada, tapi sebagian sudah hilang. Menyakitkan baginya, mengetaui seiring berjalannya waktu, memori itu akan terkikis, sampai pada akhinya Decim benar-benar melupakannya.

"Meski kau bilang tidak ingin melupakannya," Nona berkata seolah tahu isi pikiran Decim. "tetap kau tidak bisa melawan sistem yang sudah ada. Kau akan melupakannya, dan dia juga melupakanmu."

Decim mengangguk mengiyakan meski itu membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Tangannya terkepal. Ia merasakan sakit lagi.

"Dan kalau beruntung, ia tidak akan pernah berada di sini lagi." lanjut Nona.

Ia merasakan sedih. Perasaan yang ingin membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Namun Decim mencoba menahannya.

"Tuangkan minuman lagi," ucap Nona. "dan kali ini satu lagi untukmu."

Decim mengangguk patuh, mengabaikan perasaan manusianya, dan segera menuangkan minuman untuk mereka berdua sesuai perkataan Nona.

"Angkat gelasmu, Decim. Kita bersulang untuknya."

Terkejut, Decim tertegun sebentar dan kemudian mengangkat gelasnya. Nona kemudian berkata. "Semoga jiwamu diberi kehidupan yang indah." ia kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Saya harap—" Decim mendadak terhenti. Tatapannya dalam. "Saya berdoa—mendoakanmu, agar kau tidak berubah. Carilah kebahagiaan dimanapun kau berada. Saya mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Keduanya menempelkan gelas mereka hingga berdenting pelan.

"...untuk Chiyuki."

.

.

.

end

.

.

.

A/N : wah, saya baper lagi sama mereka :')))) ini bener-bener not ok, saya masih netesin air mata liat ending anime ini :'(

Anyway, jika ada kritik saran silakan tulis di kotak review :D dannn terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca :D


End file.
